


Penny's Pants (and how Agatha got into them)

by knightinbrightfeathers



Category: Fangirl - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow series - Gemma T. Leslie
Genre: Big Corporate Companies and the Negative Image of Fatness, Body Image, F/F, Fluff, Implied Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 17:26:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3945394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightinbrightfeathers/pseuds/knightinbrightfeathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Penelope Bunce has game. Penelope Bunce would like Victoria's Secret to get their head in the game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Penny's Pants (and how Agatha got into them)

Penelope loved her body.

She also loved Simon. Her relationships with the two were very similar, really; both were old friends, with whom she was very comfortable but had issues with that could turn a good day into a bad one.

Penelope knew that she wasn't conventionally pretty. She was too big, too loud, too sure. Her hair was too red and she had glasses and she was fat. She thought she was beautiful, though, and Agatha agreed, and so did Simon, and Baz, and Micah in fourth year, and Daisy in sixth, and to be honest the list was making her a bit self conscious. It was a bit snotty, is all, and Penny wasn't really a snot, even though she played one very well.

So even though Abercombie and Fitch wouldn't dress her, she still went to shops and got pretty dresses and jeans, and had fun while doing so. (Shed learned never to take Simon shopping, because he got caught on the silliest things. A girl could only take so much of someone making gooey eyes at the clothing recycling bin at H&M before it stopped being sweet and started being annoying. Yes, it's a wonderful enterprise, they're making the world a better place, she got it. She wanted to pay for the scarf and go.) There were lots of places, boutique and otherwise, that had clothes she could wear, although not as many as she'd like. The trips got a little tedious once the season progressed.

However, she did wish Victoria's Secret stocked her size. Properly.

I can't wear this," she said, holding it up.

"Why not?" Agatha was sprawled like a teenager among the clothes on Penelope's bed. She was getting Penny ready for a date, and had been for the past hour. Penelope, being Penelope, had planned the I-don't-know-what-to-wear time in advance.

"It's really cute. I'd totally do you."

"Agatha," Penelope said disapprovingly. The disapproval was mostly habit, since Penelope was pretty sure that most things that came out of Agatha's mouth were come-ons. She was half-seriously considering taking Agatha up on the offer, if tonight's date with Richard turned out to be a waste of time.

"Look," Agatha said, with the I'm-a-fashion-designer-and-style-mogul-and-you-should-listen-to-me tone she used whenever things like this came up. ("No, Simon, you cannot wear the only suit you own to your own wedding, and I don't care that Baz likes it. Also, TMI as to how much he likes it. The grey suit looks perfectly nice.") "The blue compliments your skin color, the cut flatters your body, and it makes the whole outfit flirty without trying too hard. It looks good. Wear it, and the sandals, and clean up all this clutter before we drown in it." She tossed a skirt into the air to make a point. "Oh, this is cool."

"Thank you," Penny said. "I know the shirt looks good, but it's got an open back-"

"Your back is so great, all those freckles, Penny."

"-and I don't have a nice bra for it." Penelope gestured to the back of her bra. "See?"

"Change out of it, god," Agatha said, and actually got off the bed- she spent a lot of time on it whenever she was over, which probably meant something- and strode over to the wardrobe to throw open the underwear drawer. Tidy, of course. Penelope's whole flat was tidy. Disorder only tended to accumulate around Agatha. "Why's everything so beige?"

"Have you ever been to the plus sized section in a lingerie store?" Penny asked drily.

Agatha looked down at her own chest. Like the rest of Agatha, it was narrow and elegant, i.e., flat. "No."

"It's dull, and boring, and bland, and other synonyms which can be summed up by beige. No lace or ribbons or even those polka dot kiddy prints you always complain about."

"Ugh, why?"

Penelope pushed her glasses up, took a deep breath, and-

"Nope, not actually a question, I'm already perfectly familiar with the glorification of thinness and dehumanization of overweight people." Agatha flopped onto the bed. "Although it's really hot when you do that explaining thing."

"Agatha," Penelope said, pulling the blue shirt over her head, "do you just like talking about sex or do you actually want to fuck me?"

Agatha made a noise that Penelope hadn't heard her make before. "And cuddle afterwards."

"Does that imply a meaningful relationship, or-"

"Not that our friendship isn't meaningful, but I would jump on the opportunity like a starving man on a spaghetti dinner for two." Penelope turned around, catching Agatha's hopeful look before it turned back into her effortless smile. "Should I be waiting when you come back from the date?"

"No," Penelope said. "I'll call you after to tell you how it went."

"What if you're busy?" Agatha asked, voice low.

"I don't put out on the first date," Penelope lied smoothly.

"Would you for me, though?" Agatha wriggled around so her head hung off the side of the bed, hair pooling on the hardwood floor.

Penelope turned away to hide a smile. "Yes."

\-- -

Penelope's girlfriend the fashion designer was the best girlfriend ever. However, Agatha's head was already big enough.

"When I said I wanted a surprise, I meant something charming and thoughtful. Not-" Penelope waved a hand at the website of Charm and Grace. "A designer plus size lingerie line."

"To be fair, it is thoughtful," Agatha said. "And I did get you a really nice window garden."

"You did," Penelope said. "Which leads me to believe that this has nothing to do with my birthday, and you're just trying to get yourself laid."

"Technically, it would be your birthday sex. Since I'm an amazing, generous girlfriend, I am prepared to go down on you for three hours straight. Well, when I say straight..."

Penelope waited patiently.

"...gay is what I mean," Agatha finished. "Also, bisexual."

"Just bisexual," Penelope said severely, but allowed herself to be guided towards the bedroom.

"Yes Penny," Agatha said in a singsong voice that lost her five brownie points at least.

**Author's Note:**

> There are places to buy pretty bras for big people. Sadly, usually the range for nice bras is within a certain size, and people with very large or very small breasts mostly get either boring bras or cartoon print bras.  
> Disclaimer: I'm kind of skinny. I'm mostly on the 'why the fuck does this have Winnie the Pooh all over it" side of the problem. Also, please don't sue me, big corporate company. I like your Taylor Swift shows.


End file.
